The Purest Sin
by AnabelleX
Summary: Envy and Love are cruel Emotions. Sequel of Envy


_Written for Halloween. And L's birthday._

 _English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes._

* * *

The Kira's case may be the best thing that has ever happened in L's life.

That sounds horrible, given how many lifes were lost in the process, but L never claimed to be a saint. L cares for Justice, sure, but he _lives_ for the challenge of the chase. The feeling of accomplishment when the clues are joining to each other like a puzzle and when his prey is finally cornered by him. And the Kira's case has be one of the greatest rides on L's life.

Too bad that the end of it turned to be a disappointment... As terrible as **Kira** may have been, _Teru Mikami_ was not. He was powerful in his all-seeing Shinigami eyes and ruthless nature, but his inability to adapting to a change of plans was his downfall.

But he had a more intimate reason for treasuring the memory of the case besides behind the most challenging case of his career.

L wasn't accostumed to people keeping up to his same level of brainpower and analytical deduction, so when Chief Yagmi suggested that Kira could kill in other methods aside from heart attacks, L was very surprised. Matsuda in all his fanboyish glory, grinned and asked how the Chief could come to such a conclussion, something that even L himself could not. The Chief smiled with a bit of shame and declared that was his daughter that came to that conclusion, not him.

Light Yagami. She graduated as the best student of Japan, and currently was studying in To-Oh University.

L wasn't a sexual man. He wasn't virgin, but the sexual encounters in his life could be counted with the fingers on his hand. He could live without romance or sex, something that other people searched desperately on their lives. But when he encountered Light that night on his hotel room, claded in a classy vintage dress that probaly belonged to her mother, stretching his hand with a blinding smile, L felt a hot feeling on the pit of his stomach and suddendly cursed years of celibacy...

Light didn't needed to be spoon fed like the rest of investigators (included her father) She was as fast as him in the deductive-skills department, maybe faster. L wanted to say something about his feelings, but he had no idea how. He had never been in a relationship before, he didn't know how to approach the subject. Fortunally, one night, she just turned at him and declared that she wasn't blind...

The relationship hadn't been easy at the beginning. They were in the middle of the investigation of the biggest-serial killer in history, Light was his subordinate (even if she wasn't employed formally in the Task Force) and his father seemed to dissaprove. Matsuda looked very sad too...

L felt horrible for her when they arrested Misa Amane as the Second Kira, but the proof was damming. Both girls were friends since middle school.

Misa Amane was also the cause of the downfall of the first Kira, despite her devotion. Initially L suspected a sexual relationship between them but quickly dismissed after seeing the pining way Amane looked at Light.

L wasn't lying too when he said that he couldn't have solved without Light. He felt Death so close, that he had pratically tasted it, when he felt Rem's menacing red eyes and bony hand about to write his name, Watari's and everyone in the Task Force, just minuted later after Mikami had died from, ironically , a heart attack. Light's timely intervention saved L from a sure death. Rem backed off when she recognized Light as one of Amane's friedns.

After a teary love confession since her cell, Amane was forced to forgeit ownership by Rem, losing all her memories at the process. L wanted to give her the death penalty right there, but he knew a lost battle when he saw one. At Light's request, Misa was recieved in a mental hospital in Vermont, USA due to her untreated mental trauma due to her parents' death. Much more than she deserved, but L could see Light was still affected for Misa's confession of her affections and felt a misplaced guilt towards the older girl.

After the case was finally closed. L didn't want to leave Light.

"Come with me to Wammy's House" Those were the most impulsive six words he had ever said.

* * *

Mello wasn't fan of drama

When L presented Light to him and Mello, he didn't make a big deal of that. Althought Mello wasn't a typical hormonal horny teenage, he still liked seeing a hot woman. Somehthing that Wammy's severely lacked. Most of them were too young, too old in the case of the teachers, or just not pretty enough.

He talked with her a few times too. She was extremely smart too, and Mellow felt glad that she wasn't a Wammy's girl, she could have been competition. They bonded over their mutual love for chocolate. She baked amazing goods and Mello guessed that was one of the reasons L loved her.

So Light felt like a new addiction to Wammy's. Too bad she was going to stay just a few months until her semeter in To-Oh started.

So he didn't pay too much attention to Matt when he turned to him, after seeing Light and Near talking in the living room and declaring in a sing-song voice.

"Our Near-home boy is finally growing up"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

Matt just wiggled his eyebrows and continued to play his videogames.

 _Near._ Mello disliked Near a lot. He was his antithesis, he was emotional and hot-headed while Near was emotionless and cold-headed. And Mello hated becuase he knew those were _L_ 's charateristic. L and Near were so alike than they could been mistaken as brothers, and Mello was secretly afraid that, when the time came, L could favor Near over him thanks to that.

* * *

 _"In, out, in, out"_

 _Sex is a straigforward matter._ Near thought. Very instintual too. You just needed a proper rythm. Right now Light and L were engaging in sex, not in L's study but his bedroom. They were doing the same in/out rythm for nearly ten minutes but they didn't seemed to get tired or bored.

The constant banging of the bed against the wall stopped and L started emiting broken sounds and pants. Near made a face of disgust. He liked seeing _Light_ , liked seeing her faces of pleasure (sometimes pain) and her soft moans in bed. But he truly hated hearing L's sounds when he was climaxing and emptying his essence on her. Gross.

But the images of Light during the coitus are enough to make Near happy, happy enough to make Near to dissapear in the night and leave the two lovers _truly_ alone.

* * *

Mello catched Near staring into L's bedroom. how that was possi...?

Aw, of course, the holes in the bedrooms. He had been so mad when he found out about that, but he calmed down when he realized that Near wasn't insterested in peeping, since he found out the other kids in Wammy wuite mundane.

Near had spied L's study when he was younger, but never his bedroom. What's was so interesting in L's bedroom that Near violated the boundaries towards his mentor?

He waited outside, looking how Near seemed more excited that he had ever seem him. Then he made a grmiace and after a moment of hesitation, dissapeared in the night.

Mello inmediately looked thorught the small hole...

...Shit. What the hell? Near was watching Light and L getting down and dirty?

Near may be next to useless as far as social norms go but even he must know how horrible innapropiate watching your mentor (or any person for that matter) getting intimate with his/her significant other. Mello may not be all that respectful but he couldn't stand the blatant disrespect Near was showing towards L and his privacy. Him and albino fucker are going to have a talk.

* * *

A harsh slap destroyed the carefully-built Big Ben replica, made with Legos. Near's eyes posed in the offending hand and his owner, that processed to start the same replica from scratch

"Something you need Mello?"

"You know why I am here"

"Actually I don't. Oh, and please, refrain from destroying my buildings just to catch my attention. It's quite childish and inmature"

"Childish" Mello angrily whispered. He was a 15-year old who played with dolls and legos and he had the gall to call _him_ childish!

"Yes. So a response to my previous question is still open. Something you need?"

Mello was pissed. He had barged in Near's room, demanding anwers, and yet Near turned the table on him and made **him** the one to provide anwers, all while saying in a condescending tone. He had one-upped him. _Again._

" Stop pulling shit like that. It's so fucking creepy"

"You have me at a loss Mello."

"Don't play dumb with me, doesn't fits you. Watch fucking porn or something like a normal person."

To his credit, Near kept quite, so Mello continued.

"Don't tell me that you have the hots for L or anything"

"Or probably Light. She is sexy, she has legs and some amazing tits. I would bang her"

Mello didn't know if it was the vulgar way he was talking about Light or that he was talking about Light in general, but he saw how Near's breath hitched, how his hand paused a second, how his eyes flashed with some unknown emotion.

"Ohhhh" he cooed "It's Liiiiiiight"

Mello felt so proud of himself. He finally had gotten under Near's skin, discovering what made him tick. So Near had a creepy, not-so-precocious crush on Light, the lover of his mentor. So rich! Like a cliched soap opera.

"I bet L loves to wet his dick on her. He probaly bust his nuts on her with some Capoeria-move"

Near kept quiet, but Mello that knew that his words were affecting him even if he didn't show it. Ptobably Mello was wrong in speaking so vulgar of two person he highly respected, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Are you going to tell him?

"Worried Near? That L is going to kick you out the race because you like his girl?"

"It's fine. You are in second place but I would be glad if you are the heir. Even if I would prefer this to be a clean competition, no need of blackmail or anyhting like that"

Mello growled. Stupid albino, he could best him without blackmail. He could play by his rules of a "clean competition"

It was until many minutes later that Mello finally fall in reason about what exactly Near did.

Near had assured his silence, hitting his two weak points: his ego and inferiority complex.

He had one-upped him. _Again._

* * *

Near kissed Light.

It was so unnexpected.

Apparently she seemed to have some maternal instints towards him, forgetting he was almost her age. Not some child. She had taken to help him on his puzzzles and games. In some particular monet, when he got too excited when she was chatting about the merits of WWI and WII's cryptographers in the systems of security used today, he inmediately got up, grabbed her face with his small hands and kissed her.

It wasn't a real kiss. More like their lips connecting in an awkward angle with their noses bumping. But Near felt a thrill pass on his body, never having such intimate contact with anybody in his short life.

Light gently yet firmly separated him from her. He tuned her excuses and explanations. Her expression of rejection was more than enough.

When he refused to look at her, she got up and left.

He was alone again.

* * *

"Happy birthday L"

A small chocolate sandwich dessert with a single candle was on Light's hands. She placed it on the table and he blow the candle and proceed to devour it.

Light smiled at him, but she seemed troubled.

"Something the matter?"

Light just smiled and replied that she was just tired of helping the Wammy's staff in preparations for Halloween and his birthday (even if very few people in Wammy knew that small fact)

It was the worst lie Light had ever told him. At least, jusging for her mannerism and words, she was troubled for something, but not for him.

Her cold hands placed themselves on Light's shoulders and he pressed gentle kisses on the back on her neck.

He was going to find out what was bothering her. But for now, whatever it was, it could wait.

* * *

"You have such a gross taste Matt! Linda exclaimed

"But it's Halloween babe. We have to see horror movies"

"Don't call me babe" she replied, showing him her middle finger and leaving to the kitchen, helping Watari and the cooks to cut pumpking, made pumpkin cake, caramelized apples and such.

"More popcorn for the guys" replied Matt to his audience that merely consisted of Mello and Near themselves.

"Just show the goddamn movie Matt"

Matt smiled and turned on the projector.

Near stayed seated, engrossed in the movie. *Nekromantik was a movie that was disgusting, even if part of it was mere shock value. In the moments when the moment when the woman inspects a dildo over the corpse, Near felt disgust, but he can almost understand the woman. She is never going to feel that he doesn't loves her, that he cares for someone else. She is never going to feel _envy_.

* * *

It's the fourth time in a week.

Near stares at his reflection. His eyes didn't have his usual contacts, so his reflection has bloodshot red eyes product of his albinism.

The more he sees the mirror, the more the mirror is showing him the fragmented pieces of his dreams.

He dreams a lot about Light.

Sometimes he is just talking to her.

Sometimes they are playing together.

Sometimes they are making love.

But his most recurrent dream is disturbing, to say the least.

 _Near's body is small and squishy, like a tadpole, with skin paler than L and a small pot belly thanks to the sedentarism of his life style. In comparison, Light is big, exuberant and healthy, even if she is just a few inches taller than he is._

 _Right now, Light is screeching, clawing at the bed, and begging at him to stop. His fingers are deeply inside her, in her behind entrance. They are covered by his puppets dolls, moving inside her with rough and fast movements. In,out,in,out..._

 _Light keeps crying at the feeling on the puppets-covered fingers inside her, with no lube, no prep. He can't stand seeing her face, so he covers with a pillow, smothering her._

 _Why she had to do such a face? He concentrates in looking at her body, but even her body reflect his disgust at him, when she start kicking wildly, perhaps due to the suffocation, perhaps due to the forced anal penetration. Probably both._

He woke up with a erection and felt awful at himself, that his subconcious may get off at the idea of hurting Light. Unlike his dream self, Near feels pure distress at the idea of hurting Light in any way. He cares about her, more that he has cared about anyone before.

Probably, he just hasn't handled the rejection well.

* * *

Humans are so interesting creatures.

He liked seeing themselves as something special and powerful. He knew for experience that most of them were cowards, dumb, single minded and as feeble on their way of thinkg as they ir bodies were.

They also liked dressing themselves as monster, pretending they defied fear. The Shinigami knew how many of them could die by just seeing his horrific pressence.

Mikami had be entertaining, but he was nuts (and not in the fun way) He hadn't been the least bit sorry when he wrote Mr "Delete" name on his Death Note

He spots Light Yagami, who is descending from the step with a long black dress: as Persephone. Goddess of Death according to the Greek Mythology. Very appropiate. She looks so superior at the side of L, who didn't even dressed himself for the occasion, but that's fine, because her light is bright enough to shelter both of them.

He had taken to shadow L, the last owner of his Death Note before it was burned, and he had noticed the small boy they called Near. _Nate Rivers._

The Shinigami wasn't the sharpest pen in the box, but he had spent a milennia watching humans, so he could read most of them better than themselves. He could see the sensitive* that Near boy was under his mask of apathy. How he hid his real self so he couldn't be hurt emotionally.

The God of Death laughed. Sensitive and passionate people were the best playthings. Mikami had been a prime example of that. The Shinigami was the definition of neutral, but he could make a exception. Nate was strong- minded, but he was sure that, with the proper push, he could be very _entertaining._

Coning Midora* to take her Death Note had been as easy as a piece of apple, but the Old Man has threatened him if he keep throwing Death Notes into the Human World and playing with humans.

Midora's Death Note dangles on his clawed fingertips, while he was debating about letting fall to the ground or not.

What was worse? Face the Old Man's punishment, or resist milenniums of boredom?

He has until the Twilight to decide, so he starts laughing, enjoying of the seemingly endless apples in the pond and the lullabies of the kids, chanting about Death, Satan, devils and another otherworldy beings.

 _Little one, Little one_

 _go to sleep, go to sleep_

 _Shadows lurks at night_

 _wanting to get in your house_

 _and poisoning your soul_

 _with many,many lies._

* * *

 _Good, Bad, Average? Leave reviews or fav this story!_

 _Do you think I should change the rating of this story from T to M?_

 _*Midora is a female Shinigami_

 _*Nekromantik is a movie about a sweeper who brought a corpse for his wife for their sexual enjoyment. I tried to watch it with my brother once... Key word tried..._

 _*According to Ohba, Near is a very sensitive person under his cold behavior._


End file.
